


Gentle Breeze

by Naco



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba era come quella brezza che in quel momento stava filtrando attraverso le tende della finestra ancora aperta e gli stava scompigliando i capelli, pensò chiudendo gli occhi e ricordando agli ultimi avvenimenti che li avevano visti coinvolti. Leggera, dolce e un po’ strafottente. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Breeze

  
La prima volta che l’aveva incontrato – se di incontro in senso stretto si poteva parlare, poi -, aveva pensato che quel ragazzino se lo sarebbe fatto più che volentieri. E siccome lui era uno abituato ad avere tutto e subito, soprattutto quel che gli interessava, non si era neanche posto il problema di domandargli il permesso. Non che quella fosse una situazione in cui potersi permettere un simile comportamento, a prescindere dal fatto che lui non era assolutamente tipo da chiedere.  
 _Mai._  
Lui _ordinava_. E tutto quello che lui voleva, otteneva. Con le buone, certo, ma anche e soprattutto con le cattive.  
E con _lui_ non era stato certamente diverso. Quella volta, come le successive.  
Per la verità, quando, durante quel loro primo, inaspettato, incontro, aveva cercato di spiegargli con le buone – buone secondo il proprio punto di vista, e dettagli che gli altri avrebbero definito il suo comportamento diversamente – che mettersi sulla sua strada non era certo la maniera migliore per continuare a vivere una vita serena e tranquilla, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la situazione precipitasse così tanto.  
Che Takaba Akihito l’avesse colpito subito, l’aveva intuito fin dall’inizio. Aveva un modo di fare che lo irritava, ma al contempo, lo stuzzicava, e non soltanto nelle sue parti basse, una volta tanto. Era testardo, irriverente, dannatamente curioso e amava cacciarsi nei guai da solo – inconvenienti da cui, tra l’altro, era lui a doverlo liberare. Aveva quel tipico atteggiamento che nessuno dei suoi subalterni avrebbe mai osato assumere verso di lui, ma neppure qualsiasi persona sana di mente che avesse avuto idea chi Asami Ryuichi fosse in realtà. Con la differenza che Takaba ce l’aveva, eccome.  
Spesse volte si era ritrovato a chiedersi se quella del fotografo fosse semplicemente incoscienza, piuttosto che innocenza; o forse, a pensarci bene, un po’ tutti e due.  
Eppure, con il passare del tempo e dei loro incontri, si era reso conto che quello che provava per quel ragazzo non era più semplice curiosità; c’era qualcos’altro che non riusciva ancora a identificare.  
Takaba era come quella brezza che in quel momento stava filtrando attraverso le tende della finestra ancora aperta e gli stava scompigliando i capelli, pensò chiudendo gli occhi e ricordando agli ultimi avvenimenti che li avevano visti coinvolti. Leggera, dolce e un po’ strafottente. Un breve attimo che si era concesso una volta, per gioco, e che improvvisamente era diventato talmente importante per lui, da fargli avvertire la necessità di sentirlo sulla propria pelle sempre più spesso. Piacevole e dolce, quando gli sorrideva in quel modo così ingenuo e puro; violento come una bufera, quando i loro corpi si univano, e lui riusciva a dimenticare tutto il resto annullandosi completamente nel piacere che solo lui riusciva a dargli. Sfuggente, quando cercava di ritrarsi dalle sue carezze, o quando scappava via, verso la sua vita e la sua macchina fotografica.  
Una droga.  
E come qualsiasi droga, Takaba gli dava dipendenza.  
E lui odiava dipendere da qualcosa, e soprattutto, da qualcuno.  
Per questo, inizialmente, aveva pensato semplicemente che quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che aveva provato quando se l’era visto portar via sotto il naso da Fei Long, era stato semplicemente il pensiero – molto infantile, a dire il vero; ma del resto, ad avere a che fare con un bambino come Akihito, prima o poi si viene contagiati in qualche modo, no? – che il suo giocattolo preferito gli fosse stato portato via.  
E lui detestava che qualcuno toccasse ciò che era di sua proprietà, forse più di quanto odiasse dipendere da qualcuno.  
Tuttavia, più il tempo passava, più il desiderio di poter giocare ancora con il suo giocattolo si faceva impellente. E a poco gli bastavano le rassicurazioni che aveva ricevuto sul fatto che Takaba fosse sano e salvo.  
 _Che fosse vivo. Non che stesse bene_. Due concetti che non erano necessariamente sinonimi. E a lui dava fastidio – di più, lui _odiava, detestava_ \- che qualcosa che gli appartenesse di diritto non stesse bene, per una volta, non solo nella sua concezione del termine. E che, soprattutto, restasse lontana da lui troppo a lungo.  
Era stato quando l’aveva visto sul ponte di quella nave, che aveva finalmente capito. La brezza marina soffiò su di lui esattamente quando i suoi occhi incrociarono la sua figura, alta e snella.  
Quel ragazzo era la sua droga e quella dipendenza la desiderava tutta.  
“Tak-”  
Il rumore sordo di un proiettile che taglia l’aria e il tonfo di un corpo che cade per terra, privo di sensi, li aveva avvertiti quasi contemporaneamente e, una frazione di secondo dopo, quando si era reso conto di cosa era davvero successo, era già lì, accanto al suo corpo.  
Il vento aveva smesso di soffiare e per un attimo aveva temuto che non l’avrebbe più sentito accarezzare la propria pelle.  
Non era possibile. La brezza marina soffia sempre. E Takaba era suo. Non gli avrebbe mai perdonato se fosse morto senza il suo consenso. Non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso, a costo di seguirlo, ovunque fosse andato, e di riportarlo indietro, quell’idiota che faceva sempre tutto di testa sua.  
Il vento tornò a scompigliargli dolcemente i capelli, ma Asami quasi non se ne accorse, troppo concentrato a sbirciare ogni movimento proveniente dal corpo del ragazzo.  
“Sta bene. Il proiettile l’ha solo ferito.” Commentò, più a se stesso che a Fei Long, ancora con lui, e non poté fare a meno che tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
E tuttavia fu solo quando lo vide aprire gli occhi, fissarlo a metà tra lo sconvolto, il sorpreso e il sollevato e lo sentì fra le sue le braccia urlargli contro e rimproverarlo di non essere andato prima a prenderlo, che avvertì tutto il suo corpo rilassarsi completamente.  
Sì, _adesso_ sì, stava bene.  
Benché fossero trascorsi alcuni giorni, a quel pensiero, sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si chiese se non fosse il caso di chiuderla, quella maledetta finestra, ignorando deliberatamente che, quando il pensiero di quel momento lo sorprendeva, non sempre la brezza marina soffiava come quella volta; ma del resto, lui non era un tipo che amava ammettere le proprie debolezze.  
E nonostante questo, mentre accarezzava dolcemente i capelli di un Takaba ancora addormentato e il vento leggero continuava a spirare indifferente, si rese conto che, forse, non era soltanto il ragazzo ad essere cambiato da quell’avventura e che, forse, tutte quelle definizioni che gli aveva dato in quell’arco di tempo non erano più abbastanza per spiegare quello che Takaba era diventato per lui. A cercarne un’altra che magari gli si addicesse di più, però, notò con una punta di disappunto, non era in grado di trovarne una che non implicasse anche quegli strani sentimenti che aveva sempre reputato troppo sciocchi, e, sì, troppo puri, per potergli appartenere.  
Probabilmente, per Takaba pensare che si trattasse proprio di _quello_ sarebbe stato più facile.  
Sorrise: il fatto stesso che ci aveva anche soltanto pensato era la dimostrazione lampante che si era decisamente sopravvalutato; o forse, semplicemente, la vicinanza di quel ragazzino l’aveva cambiato più di quanto lui stesso si fosse reso conto.  
 _Che questo sia davvero quello che le persone chiamano_ amore? Si chiese.  
“Non saprei.” Ammise a voce alta. “Tu cosa ne pensi?” gli domandò, nonostante fosse consapevole che il ragazzino, quella domanda, non l’aveva neanche sentita.  
Eppure, Takaba mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto; probabilmente stava sognando qualcosa di bello, immaginò, perché vide gli angoli della sua bocca sollevarsi in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
“Mi sa che lo prenderò per un sì.”

**Author's Note:**

> Io… non ci posso credere. Non solo ho scritto su un manga su cui due giorni fa non avrei mai creduto di poter creare qualcosa, ma l’ho fatto addirittura dal punto di vista di Asami! Che dire? Che non è colpa mia! ;O; E’ stata colpa dell’extra e dell’ultimo capitolo del quinto volume, che ho letto in questi giorni, e della [minidisfida ](http://www.criticoni.net/mini07)di Criticoni. E in quel momento, le parole che danno il titolo alla storia e l’immagine di Akihito e Asami alla fine del capitolo extra si sono magicamente unite da sole. Questa storia partecipa anche al [Pigiama Part](http://www.fanworld.it/page.php?id=27)y indetto da Fanworld.it.  
> Spero di aver creato un qualcosa, non dico di bello, ma almeno di passabile. Ho voluto dare un’interpretazione tutta mia a questo personaggio e spero di non aver fatto chissà che grande casino! * Naco immagina lo sguardo di Asami attraversarla da parte a parte, ma lei, coraggiosamente, fa finta di niente. *  
> Ehm... dicevo? Ah sì: critiche, pomodori troppo maturi per usarli in altre attività più socialmente utili, secchi di acqua gelata e commenti non possono che farmi piacere. No, Asami, la tua pistola non è contemplata, in questo caso! XD
> 
> Dedicata a Lorusgra. Perché, se lei non mi avesse rotto le scatole con questo manga, raccontandomi episodi e fan fiction di gente che non conoscevo manco per sbaglio, io non l’avrei mai letto – forse – e ancor meno mi sarebbe saltato in testa di scriverci su.


End file.
